pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Stern
Gerald Stern (born February 22, 1925) is an American poet and essayist, who served as Poet Laureate of New Jersey. Life Stern was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, to Ida (Barach) and Harry Stern, and educated in Pittsburgh public schools. He earned a B.A. at the University of Pittsburgh (where he was a classmate of Jack Gilbert) in 1947, and an M.A. at Columbia University in 1949. He did post-graduate study at the University of Paris, 1949-1950. He married Patricia Miller in 1952 (divorced); they have 2 children: Rachael, a nutrition therapist living in Alabama; and David, an architect living in Massachusetts. Also have 4 grandchildren, Rebecca, Dylan, Julia, and Alana. His lives with his companion, poet Anne Marie Macari, in Lambertville, New Jersey.John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation > Fellows > Gerald Stern Bio His work became widely recognized after the 1977 publication of Lucky Life, which was that year's Lamont Poetry Selection, and of a series of essays on writing poetry in American Poetry Review. Stern has taught at Temple University and Indiana University of Pennsylvania. For a number of years prior to achieving fame, he taught at Raritan Valley Community College. For many years he taught poetry writing at the Iowa Writers' Workshop. Stern is former faculty member and co-founder of New England College's Masters of Fine Arts Program in Poetry. Stern serves as distinguished poet in residence at Drew University's low-residency MFA Program in Poetry beginning January 2009, with Jean Valentine, the other distinguished poet-in-residence for the program.Drew University > MFA Faculty Recognition He has been given many prestigious awards for his writing, including the 1996 Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize and a National Book Award for Poetry in 1998 for his book, This Time: New and Selected Poems. He was Poet Laureate of New Jersey from 2000 to 2002,Academy of American Poets > accessed May 16, 2008Library of Congress > accessed May 16, 2008 and received the Wallace Stevens Award from the Academy of American Poets in 2005. Since 2006, Stern has been a Chancellor of the Academy of American Poets.Academy of American Poets > Gerald Stern Bio Awards * 2005 Wallace Stevens Award * 2005 National Jewish Book Award in PoetryJewish Book Council > National Jewish Book Award Winners * 2000 - 2002 Poet Laureate of New Jersey * 1998 National Book AwardThe National Book Foundation > 1998 National Book Awards * 1996 Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize * 1992 Paterson Poetry Prize * 1991 Pulitzer Prize in Poetry FinalistThe Pulitzer Prizes in Poetry * 1987 National Endowment for the Arts FellowshipNEA Literature Fellowships > 40 Years of Supporting American Writers * 1982 National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship * 1981 Melville Caine Award * 1980 Guggenheim FellowshipJohn Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation > Fellows * 1977 Lamont Poetry SelectionAcademy of American Poets > Gerald Stern Bio * 1976 National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship Publications Poetry * The Pineys. In The Journal of the Rutgers University Library, vol. XXXII, no. 2 (June 1969) (with introduction by Richard Hazley). Associated Friends of the Rutgers University Library, 1969.The Pineys, Google Books. Web, May 21, 2014. *''The Naming of Beasts''. Omaha, NE: Cummington Press, 1972. *''Rejoicings: Selected poems, 1966-1972''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1973. *''Lucky Life''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1977. *''The Red Coal''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1981. *''Paradise Poems''. New York: Random House, 1984. * Lovesick. New York: Perennial Library, 1987. *''Two Long Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1990. * New and Selected Poems. New York: Harper, 1989. *''Leaving Another Kingdom: Selected poems''. New York: Harper, 1990. *''Bread without Sugar: Poems''. New York: Norton, 1992. *''Odd Mercy: Poems''. New York: Norton, 1995. *''This Time: New and selected poems''. New York: Norton, 1998. *''Last Blue: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2000. *''American Sonnets: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2002. *''Not God after All'' (drawings by Sheba Sha). Pittsburgh, PA: Autumn House Press, 2004. *''Everything Is Burning: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2005. * The Preacher (chapbook). Sarabande Books, 2007. *''Save the Last Dance: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2008. *''Early Collected Poems, 1965–1992''. New York: Norton, 2010. *''In Beauty Bright''. New York & London: Norton, 2012. Non-fiction *''Selected Essays''. New York: Harper, 1988. * What I Can't Bear Losing: Notes from a Life. New York: Norton, 2004; San Antonio, TX: Trinity University Press, 2009. *''Stealing History'' (essays). San Antonio, TX: Trinity University Press, 2012.Search results = au:Gerald Stern, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc., Web, May 21, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Gerald Stern b. 1925, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 8, 2012. Audio / video *''Gerald Stern: A reading, February 9, 1983'' (audiobook). Tucson, AZ: Tucson Poetry Center , 1983. *''Gerald Stern'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters Magazine, 1984. *''The Rotten Angel'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Intermedia, 1989. *''Gerald Stern Reading'' (CD). Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers Conference, 1991. *'Gerald Stern: Reading from his work (audiobook). Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Poetry Center, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gerald Stern, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 25, 2016. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Contemporary Authors Online. The Gale Group, 2005. Notes External links ;Poems *"Grapefruit" *"96 Vandam" at Poetry 180 * Gerald Stern b.1925 at the Poetry Foundation *Gerald Stern at PoemHunter (6 poems) * Gerald Stern profile & 14 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Poems: german / english in poetenladen (poetshop) ;Audio / video * Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Gerald Stern (b. 1925) at The Poetry Archive * Audio: Gerald Stern reads three poems from his Early Collected Poems, 1965 - 1992 *Gerald Stern at YouTube * [http://poemsoutloud.net/video/archive/gerald_stern_still_burning/ Still Burning - A short documentary film about Gerald Stern] ;Books *Gerald Stern at Amazon.com ;About * Gerald Stern at Blackbird: An online journal of literature and the arts * Gerald SternGriffin Poetry Prize biography *Stern, Gerald at Pennsylvania Center for the Book *The Rumpus Interview with Gerald Stern, 2010. }} Category:1925 births Category:Living people Category:Jewish American writers Category:American poets Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:People from Lambertville, New Jersey Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:University of Pittsburgh alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:Drew University faculty Category:Writers from New Jersey Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:National Book Award winners Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Jewish poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets